The Adventures of Blitz Minder
by stephan.jenkins.779
Summary: A human teen that learns about what seems to be an innocent cartoon that turns in a life lesson of friendship, romance, and adventure after he is mysteriously transported to the middle of a creepy forest. Book 1 Note: could not name all characters important to story line [Trixie]
1. Prologue

**The Life of Blitz Minder**

by .779

I do not own _**Hasbro/Lauren Faust's-** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,_ nor do I own the mane 6, sunset shimmer, the great and powerful Trixie, the princesses, and any other _MLP:FIM_ characters except for my OC's. Also I do not own Nyx she belongs to Penstroke.

* * *

Prologue Chapter

**March 12, 2011**

It was just an ordinary day for Stephan Jenkins at his dwellings, a one story house painted white on most of it and brown on its roof. He is a black curly haired, African-American male, age 13, with black curly hair and whose favorite things were/are animals, building models, online gaming and reading. It was saturday and he had just finished his chores and was playing Minecraft on his IBook G4. "Ha! take that you stinking creepers and enderman, that'll teach'em to try and mess with my town!"

"Stephan!"his mother Diana said from the kitchen. "Yes mom?" he said from his room. "Would you please go wake up your brothers, for me." she said while finishing cooking brunch because my brothers, Jerry, age 11 and Tommy, age 3 at the time,had slept in and Jerry had yet to do his share of the chores for the month. _Stephan and Jerry switch chores every month one does the bathroom and living room, while the other does the kitchen and hallway, and vice versa._

_**An Hour-and-a-half later...(**because we all know you, readers, don't want to read a paragraph of doing chores.**)**_

Stephan was bored he had just signed off of Minecraft and wasn't sure what to do next. He considered reading one his favorite animal books but decided against it since he had already read it twenty times. So instead he chose to watch television. He was flipping through channels that he normally watched and notice that there was nothing but reruns so he decided to try a new channel called the Hub network. At the time when he tuned into that channel a show named "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" was opening the episode was "A Dog and Pony Show", the 19th episode in the first season and also the series... and this is where are story begins...

* * *

_**Please review**_

_**P.S. first fanfic woo-hoo!**_


	2. WhatWho am I!

**The Life of Blitz Minder**

by .779

I do not own _**Hasbro/Lauren Faust's-** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,_ nor do I own the mane 6, sunset shimmer, the great and powerful Trixie, the princesses, and any other characters except for my OC's. Also I do not own Nyx she belongs to Pen-Stroke

* * *

From now on the Narrator shall speak in _italics(when in no ones POV), _also all dream scenes will be _italics that are underlined._

* * *

Chapter 1: What/Who am I?!(Part 1)

* * *

**An a couple hours later...**

"Stephan's POV"

I had just finished watching episode 10: Swarm of the Century by M.A. Larson, aka Mitchell Aaron Larson, and was just about to watch the next episode when my alarm on my watch went off telling me that it was time for bed. As I walked to the bath room I said goodnight to my folks, and bros.

"Goodnight mom!" I said.

"Goodnight Stephan!" {kisses cheek} she said before giving me a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jerry! Goodnight Tommy!" I said

"Goodnight Stephan" they said together

Dad was out at work tonight so we said goodnight to him before he left. My bedtime was currently 9:30-10:00 depending on what I had to do the next day. I was just getting in the bed at 9:45 because I was tired from gaming, running, and cleaning, not in that order mind you, today but also because I had just watched a lot of MLP:FIM and my mind was still processing all the information and I wanted to see what type of dream I would have after watching that much pony awesomeness (and cuteness!).

* * *

_I was floating in a white void before my room materialized around me. I was sitting on my bed and my phone, wallet, and lamp were on the night-stand to my left and the sun was coming up over in the distance.(there was a window on the left side as well)_

_"huh...Must be morning now" I said to no one in perticular_

_"Hello stephan jenkins" a familar feminie voice said from behind me_

_"Hhheellloooo... oh my Gosh!" I said in shock_

_"Wha..why are you looking at the Great and Powerful Trixie! that way!?" the female now known as Trixie said_

_"You're Trixie... But that is not Possible!" I said to my-self in confusion/shock_

_"And WHAT is THAT suppose to Mean!?" Trixie said in a angered/questioning/annoyed voice_

_"I...I mean no offense just that.._

_"That you're shocked and suprised to see a talking pony" Trixie said interupting me while climbing on the bed_

_"Actually you are..right, um...I wanted to ask you something" I said while looking away from her while slightly blushing_

_"What what is it that you wanted ask? she asked me as she nudged slightly closer to me_

_"I wanted know...{audibly gulps} if.. you..if you would like to ...(pauses to take a deep breathe)_

_"Yes go on" she said curious of what I was asking_

_"...you would like to go out with me or at least be friends?" I said nervously_

_"Wha...what did you.. just... ask Trixie? she said as she narrowed her eyes into a glare, and {growled} audibly_

_"I..I asked if you would..." Trixie interupted me_

_"I know what you asked but Trixie {giggles} wanted to be sure {giggles}that was all" she said while slightly giggleing_

_"Oh.. um...yeah sure..so yes or no?" I said hoping for yes to at least friendship if nothing else_

_"Hmmm...well Trixie will have to thank for awhile on the subject of dating.."she said_

_"...Oh.,," i said a little dispointed while looking down_

_"But, Trixie will accept your offer of friendship" she said while smiling at me while looking at me an I at her_

_[smiles] "Thank you Trixie!" I slightly yelled while tighly embracing her_

_"Ah {gasp} um..{gasp} you are welcome"she said between breathes while still in my embrace_

_"Ah {audibly clears throat}"_

_"Oh! s-sorry Trixie" I said getting her message while letting go of her and blushing slightly_

_"Well now that thats over with I can do what I came here to do" she said more to herself than to me_

_"A-And what would t-that b-be?" I said a little nerrvous while getting ready run or fight_

_"Oh well nothing... just bringing you to my world is all" she said as if it were a casual thing to say_

_"Oh ok...WAIT WHAT!" I screamed in shock_

_"I said that I am going to take you to my home..Equestria." she slightly shaken from my sudden outburst_

_"Ohhhhh... wait how will you manage to keep me from standing out because I am completely sure the people or should I say ponies on your world/ in your dimension would be afraid of some strange creature that walks on hind legs, has fingers, and its both meat &amp; plants." I stated in a confused/nervous way_

_"Oh that will be easy" she said in very confident voice_

_"Oh sure.. so what you gonna let me guess turn me into a pony, ooh ohh and let me guess you are going turn me into one that dose not use magic" I said mocking her_

_"Oh now you're gonna get it!" she said in slightly angry/ annoyed tone which scared me_

_"Wait!..."_

_"Nope" she said as she cast her spell turning me into a pony_

_{magical sound}_

_There was a bright light and then blackout_

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

_"Hello...stephan...Stephan..WAKE UP!" I heard a familiar female voice say to me_

_"Huh!... oh hi Trixie, how long was I out for?" I asked her grogilly_

_"Oh not long... only about 3 hours" she responded_

_"WAIT I've been asleep for 3 HOURS!" I said in shock_

_"Ok just calm down stephan just don't panic but Trixie's spell did not turn you into what I intended." she said calmly if not a little nervous_

_"Ok...{takes deep breathes in and out}... then what am I?" I asked a little curious and nervous_

_"How about you see for yourself" she said_

_Trixie led me to the nearby lake and what I shocked me. I was a young stallion with a dark grey coat that had some splotches of red and blue on it, mainly my back. I had a slightly combed blue-green mane, with matching tail, and lavender colored eyes. I also had a horn that was the color of my coat._

_"Ok so I am a unicorn like you, so what is this 'unintended' result that you were talking about?" I asked Trixie curiously_

_"These" _

_Trixie used her magic to grab to appendages that were on either side of my body that I had not noticed before. They were WINGS!._

_"Wings! wait that makes me a... a.. Alicorn! Oh just great I hope Princess Celestia or any other pony finds about this the results could problematic!" I said in a panic_

_"Stephan!" Trixie said while shaking me to try and calm me down "GET... A... HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!"_

_I finally calmed down enough to ask Trixie a question_

_"Trixie?"_

_"Yes Stephan?"_

_"Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"No no no not like that I meant in your trailer but not in the same bed I mean oh boy" I finished while blushing deeply out of embarrassment_

_"Oh.. then its ok, just be more specific next time, ok?" she said a little embarrassed at her outburst_

_"Ok! and Thank You Trixie! [winks]"_

_"You are welcome" she said as she walked quickly into the mobile home obviously blushing and/or embarrassed_

_We got ready for bed since it was about 10:30 at night. we brushed our teeth. Luckily Trixie was able to bring me my toothbrush and toothpaste from my world. I had a couple questions to ask her but I figured they could wait to we got up._

_"Night Trixie" I said sweetly making her blush_

_"Night Stephan.. oh wait we are going to need to think of a name for you" she said in realization_

_"Oh I have a few Ideas how about we discuss it in the morning? I would think you would like your 'beauty sleep'? " I suggested _

_"Oh.. um.. yes night" she said before we shared a friendly hug_

* * *

_**Please review...**_

_**Author's Notes: the action/romance chapters will begin after this chapter **_

_**..oh and Mane 6 say hi!**_

_**Oh! and also this will be a two-three part chapter**_

_**i.e. 3. What/Who am I? (part 2)**_


	3. WhatWho am I! P2

**The Life of Blitz Minder **

by .779

* * *

I do not own _**Hasbro/Lauren Faust's-**_ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I own the Mane 6, sunset shimmer, the great and powerful Trixie, the princesses, and any other characters except for my OC's. Also I do not own Nyx she belongs to Pen-Stroke

* * *

From now on the Narrator shall speak in _italics_(when in no ones POV), also all dream scenes will be _italics that are ___underlined___._

Characters thoughts will be shown with: {}

* * *

Chapter 2: What/Who am I?!(Part 2)

* * *

_**about 8 hours later...**_

_(Trixie's POV)_

_It was 5:30 am in the morning when I awoke, the alarm was set to ring in an hour so I decided to go ahead and get out of bed. Stephan was still asleep and I wanted to wake him up but he looked so peaceful, I just could not do it._

_"{yawns} Ah! what a wonderful morning. Hey Steph... oh he's still asleep. {he looks so cute when he's sleeping}Trixie thought. {in a whisper} wait! what is Trixie thinking! he may be a pony now but he's still not of this world plus Trixie just met him a couple hours ago."Trixie said_

_"Ugh! {crack!} Ah! Good morning Trixie." _Blitz Minder_ said_

_"Good morning Stephan, what would you like for breakfast?" Trixie said while looking over her shoulder_

_"hmm..Oh! well just make me some pancakes I can make the eggs and toast myself" _Blitz Minder_ stated_

_"Oh no no-no, Trixie is your host and she shall be the one to cook the food!" Trixie said with a voice of somewhat authority in it_

_"But! oh Fine! but can I at least assist you in making it, please? he asked pleadingly_

_"{but I always make the breakfast when I am hosting, well since he insists and he did say please} Ok you may assist me but you have to listen to my instructions to the best of your ability, do you understand? I asked_

_"Su..I mean yes mam!" _Blitz Minder_ said_

* * *

**_We began making breakfast..._**

_"Um... Stephan there is no need for the formalities, though they are appreciated" I said to him_

_"Oh..okay Ms. Lulamoon" he said politely _

_**After we were half way done eating...**_

_"Oh! um thank you Stephan, but um may I ask you something?" I asked_

_"Uh... sure" he responded_

_"How did you know my last name, let alone my first I never told you them?" I asked him questioningly_

_"{Oh man how do I explain this to her I can't just say that she is a cartoon character in television show, {sighs} here we go} Stephan thought nervously_

_"Well Trixie you see in my dimension/world you are a cartoon show for children and adults called **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **and I learned about you [mumbles] mainly your boastful side [speaks up] in the episode **Boast Busters** you came to Ponyville and..."_Blitz Minder_ began_

_...And I did a magic show and then was shown up by that..that {growls}.. lavender mare.." I interrupted_

_"..wait so you mean.." _Blitz Minder_ continued_

_"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!?" we said simultaneously_

_"Yes" I said while growling a little dangerously_

* * *

_Blitz Minder noticed my anger and also my grief and tried to comfort me_

_"Trixie whats the matter I thought you'd gotten over that whole Ursa Minor Fiasco already?" he asked me_

_"I-I thought that I had {sniffs}I guess I just _{sniffs} can't_ take being out done by anypony {sobbs quietly}"_

_"Trixie its ok I know how you feel." _Blitz Minder_ said _

_"H-How d-do y-you know how I-I f-feel?" I asked_

_"Because in my dimension there is always someone/ somepony better off than you" _Blitz Minder_ said_

_"Wow really?" I asked_

_"Yes, and do you want to know something else?"_

_"Yeah, what is it?" I asked him curiously_

_"There is also always somepony who is worse off then you." He said calmly_

_"Ok...Thanks I needed that." I said with a smile_

_"You're welcome Trixie [smooch]" he said as he gave me a peck on the cheek causing me to blush a_

_{does he like me? no Trixie you have a big day ahead of you. You can think about this on a later date} Trixie thought until..._

_"Trixie...Ms. Lulamoon...Trixie...Equestria to Trixie...Equestria to Trixie!"_

__Blitz Minder_ said snappping Trixie out of her trance_

_"Huh? oh! s-sorry _Blitz Minder_ what is it you that you wanted to ask me?" I asked him_

_"Its ok Trixie so where are we, well more so you, going today?" _Blitz Minder_ asked_

_"Well if you are going to live with me for the length of your stay we are going to need extra supplies." I said before mumbling incoherent words_

_"Well what is the reason for obviously upset look on your face?" _Blitz Minder_ asked with concern in his voice_

_"The nearest town is... well..." I started_

_"...yes..." he egged on_

_"{says with disgust}Ponyville" I said _

_"Let me guess you don't want to be laughed at, don't you?" he asked me with a tone of concern in his voice_

_"Yes" I said while lowering my head_

_"Trix..." Blitz began while lifting up my head_

_"...do you want me to go into town with you?" He asked while giving me a hopeful stare_

_I pushed my hair away from my eyes and said that I would greatly appreciate it if he accompanied me into town_

* * *

**_(Blitz's POV)_**

_We exited her trailer and started off towards the peaceful town of Ponyville_

_"Hey Trixie what is the town like not the ponies, the town itself?" I asked her_

_"Well..it is very colorful, and,,,_

_**A convient 30 minutes later...**  
_

_...and thats all that I can tell you about the town" Trixie finished_

_And with that we entered the town and then went to the various stalls and stores and bought what we needed to visit. Trixie needed something from a store and she told me that she may be awhile and that I could go explore the town if I wanted to._

_"Okay, but are you sure you won't need me?" I asked concerningly_

_"Yes Ste..I mean Blitz Minder I will be fine" Trixie answered me before giving me tight hug and a tiny peck before saying in a whisper_

_"and thats for this morning" She said before entering the store_

_"Ok let's go on an adventure!" I whispered excitedly to myself._

* * *

**So what did you think so far?**

** please review **

**I will begin posting news and info about well life and things in genaral next chapter**

**Au revoir! (Good-bye) Read ya Later!**


	4. WhatWho am I! P3

**The Life of Blitz Minder**

by .779

* * *

I do not own _**Hasbro/Lauren Faust's-**_ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I own the Mane 6, sunset shimmer, the great and powerful Trixie, the princesses, and any other characters except for my OC's. Also I do not own Nyx she belongs to Pen-Stroke

* * *

**I know this seems like a long dream but this is the foundation for the story...so...please bare with me**

* * *

From now on the Narrator shall speak in italics(when in no ones POV), also all dream scenes will be italics that are underlined. Characters thoughts will be shown with: {}

* * *

Chapter 3: What/Who am I?!(Part 3)

* * *

**_(Blitz's POV)_**

_I was walking through town following Trixie's instructions. I also decided to try an avoid Twilight and her friends because right now I am not in the mood for a party, plus I don't need a certain unicorn blowing my cover. I decided to go to a furniture store since the Library and sleeping on a cloud would be out of the question. The former because Twilight Sparkle lives there and the later because I don't know how to perform a spell that allows unicorns to stand/walk on clouds. As I was about half way to the Sofa &amp; Quill store I was greeted by sight that I had completely forgotten about, Twilight goes to this store for her quills! dang-it, what am I going to do maybe if I walk really fast she wont notice my wings, yeah thats perfect!_

_{I'm almost there and she hasn't spotted me this is good. Almost there..almost there}_

_"Hello!" Twilight suddenly said_

_[cringes]{dang-it I can't just ignore that be rude plus I might draw unwanted attention, oh well here goes nothing}_

_"Hello and good afternoon" I said while forcing a smile_

_"Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle, whats yours" she said as she thrust out her hoof for a friendly hoofshake_

_"My name is Blitz Minder" I said shaking her hoof_

_"Well it was nice meeting Twilight but I have to get some quills an d meet up with my friend when she contacts me so see ya" I said quickly walking into the store_

_Once inside I looked around 'til I found the quill isle and selected the quills I wanted, luckily Trixie was generous enough to give some bits for my own personal shopping. {hmmm..I wonder why Trixie is being so nice to me, maybe she likes me like I like her? no, thats redicoulous, thats like asking twilight to make a love potion, right? oh what am I thinking she probably dosen't like me, but it is a nice thought}I thought to my after making my purchase and exiting the store._

**_Meanwhile at the store Trixie went into earlier..._  
**

**_(Trixie's POV)_**

_I did not want to leave him like that, but he can't know about this just yet plus I think he may have a crush on me but if he was here he would not let me be injured but I need to do this other he could end up hurt._

_"Alright Trixie are you ready to begin?" a feminine voice asked over an intercom_

_"Yes, Lets do this! {huh well thats a new one I must been around Stephan long enough to pick it up}_

**_ A Couple minutes Later..._**

_"Well done Trixie! you have out done your previous test by 30% more! see you whenever you decide to come by" the same feminine voice said_

_"{pants} Thank.. {pants}.. you.. {pants}.. very much" I said exhausted_

_Upon exiting the shop I spotted {low growl}Twilight Sparkle with a very happy smile on her face then I saw her giggle before teleporting behind a bush. At first I thought she was playying with Pinkie Pie since that pink mare can come out of no where, but who I saw walking towards the bush, well more so passing by it shook me..._**_  
_**

**_(Blitz's POV)_**

**_at about the same time..._**

_I was deep in thought trying to figure out why Trixie is being so nice to me I mean its not that I don't appreciate her kindness but I never thought she'd be nice to me and drop the boasting around me. but what happpened next scared the heck out of me.._

_{Ok so we can rule out potions, spells, hypnotism, and a trick/trap} I thought as I was coming up on a bush next to a bush_

_Then all of a sudden I heard then saw Trixie running toward the bush with an angry expression on her face making me cringe plus her magic was at the ready and her horn was lowered_

_"TWILIGHT SPARKLE! GET A WAY FROM HIM!" she screamed_

_I was scared and confused Twilight she isn't here unless...[checks the inside of the bush and accidentally brushes his lips on Twi's] _

_"Ahhh!" I screamed and was about to teleport when I saw Trixie and Twilight get ready to fight and I got worried, if those two fight each other... I'm too afraid to think about it. I am gonna have to stop'em._

_"TRIXIE! TWILIGHT SPARKLE! stop this!" I yelled while powering up my horn and trying to keep them from fighting, but they broke free and..._

_{grrrr, ahhh, oww,grrrr} they uttered as they kept up with their magic fight_

_{sighs, I guess I have no other choice I must use my more powerful alicorn magic to break this up}_

_"ENOUGH!" I screamed "Stop this fighting at once!" I said to them both as I kept them apart_

_"{GASP} Ste...Blitz you're an ALICORN how...what..who?!" Twilight said/asked while on the verge of losing it_

_"Twilight take slow, deep breathes"_

_{inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale...}_

_"I'll explain this to you but you're gonna have to pinkie promises me and Trixie that you wont tell a soul about what we tell you, do you understand?" I asked her after she had calmed down a bit_

_"Yes" she responded resolutly_

_"Um Stephan?"_

_"Yes sweetie?"_

_"Could you please...wait WHAT!"_

_{what did I...OH NO!}"I'm sorry Trixie!"_

_"Its ok Blitz besides I like seeing Sparkle confused and perplexed, now wpuld you be so kind as to place us on the ground" Trixie said/asked (a sweetly)_

_"Oh! sorry" I said while blushing with embarrassment_

_"Ok lets go back to Trixie's mobile home and talk, is that ok Trixie?" I stated then asked_

_"Yes Trixie thinks that this is the best decision to Trixie's... what you call it again?" Trixie started to say before asking for assistance_

_I rolled my eyes playfully and answered "a mobile home"_

_"Yes what Blitz said, all right then onward!" she said as she galloped off_

* * *

_**On the way there...**  
_

_"So Blitz why did you choose to live with her?" Twilight asked curiously_

_"Well it wasn't completely my choice but I'm ok with it, she actually can be kind of friendly once you get to know her." I responded_

_"And also why does she always go by Trixie or the Great and Powerful Trixie? and does she have a last name?" Twilight asked me_

_"Um I have already promised her that I would not tell another soul her last name" I responded_

_"Hey Blitz, and Twilight we're here!" Trixie exclaimed from ahead of us_

_We galloped over to the house and went inside. I explained to Twilight about me, and my world while Trixie only answered a few of Twilight's questions. Of ccourse we had Twi Pinkie promise not to tell a soul about what we told her, though Trixie had her perfom it for each piece of information she gave Twi._

* * *

_**Earlier in Canterlot...**  
_

_**(Princess Celestia's POV)**_

_I was going through the mail and paperwork today when I suddenly sensed a spike in magical energy coming from the little town of ponyville._

_"I wonder what that is...I shall investigate this later Its probably just my faithful student practicing her magic again" Celestia said as she weent back to what she been doing earlier_

* * *

_**Back at Trixie's mobile home..**_

_**(Trixie's POV)**_

_Twilight had just left so me and Blitz we getting everything ready for bed when we heard a loud boom out side followed by flashes of light signaling a that a thunderstorm had started. I saw that Blitz had a worried look on his face so I asked what wass the problem._

_"Hey Blitz! whats the problem?" I asked him still having a feeling it had something to do with sparkle and for some reason it kind annoyed me._

_"There are two things wrong; 1st: I want to make sure Twilight got home safely and 2nd: How do I apologize to somepony that I acidentally brushed lips/mouths with that I'm sorry?" he asked a shakily especially on the later of the two problems_

_"Well you can go check on her but we're gonna discuss this when you get back, how does that sound?" I asked him_

_"That sounds great, be back in a sec!" he said before teleporting off_

_When he returned we had a long discussion and then went to our bedroom and said good night to each other before going to bed._

_**(Blitz Minder's POV)**_

_I could not sleep so I laid there in bed then noticed that a portal back to my world had begun to open and decided to wake Trixie even though it will be rude I'm gonna need her._

_"Psst..Trixie could you please get up there is a portal in our room!" I said a little anxiously_

_"W-What is it Blitz?" she asked_

_I pointed at the now fully open portal and Trixie gasped_

_"Stephan your body, your human body, in your world is awakening we have get you back!" she exclaimed_

_"Really couldn't you just..._

_"NO!" Trixie yelled causeing me to noticebly cringe _

_"I mean that if I don't send you back to your world you will die" she said sadly_

_{sniff} "Ok.._{sniff}...I-I'll go" I said a little sadly__

__Then Trixie did something I did not expect, she gave me very friendly hug and then gave me a kiss before saying bye__

__"See ya later Stephan! you can always visit Equestria when you sleep!" she said as I went into the portal__

* * *

__**Human World**__

__**(Stephan's (Blitz's) POV)**__

__"TRIXIE WAIT!" I said as I awoke in my bedroom in the bed that I fell asleep in.__

__"Its 5:30 am, {sigh} I hope she was right I really do like her alot." I said a little forlornned and also blushing__

__[({Echoy voice})] "Stephan its ok we can still communicate when I open the portal though I have to keep it small in order not to suck you in" I herd Trixie's voice say__

__"Thanks for telling me and also Trixie..."__

__"Yes Stephan?" she responded__

__"I love you!" I said __

__{gasps!}"Y-you do Stephan?" she asked __

__"Yes so do you wanna...__

__...be your marefriend? Most definately!" Trixie said finishing my question and answering it__

__"Well once we get me trained enough in magic I have spell that I'm trying to develop that may work" I told her__

__"Well 'til then lets have fun and explore together the power friendship and love!" Trixie said lovingly__

__"Well I have a feeling you need your rest and I need to get ready for school, I'll talk to ya later Trix" I said while calling her by her new nickname__

__"Ok! Love ya! bye" she said as she some how came into my room and gave me a deep and passionate kiss which I gladly returned 'til she, though a little reluctantly, broke the kiss and gave me a wink and then closed the portal as she got into bed.__

* * *

__**So what you think?**__

__**Didn't expect that did ya? **__

__**I bet ya didn't did ya**__

__**Anyway all I gotta say is stay awsome and tell your friends about the story I like more reviews it helps me write**__


	5. Meeting Twi's friends

**The Life of Blitz Minder**

by .779

I do not own Hasbro/Lauren Faust's- My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I own the Mane 6, sunset shimmer, the great and powerful Trixie, the princesses, and any other characters except for my OC's. Also I do not own Nyx she belongs to Pen-Stroke

* * *

From now on the Narrator shall speak in italics(when in no ones POV), also all dream scenes will be italics that are underlined. Characters thoughts will be shown with: {} 

* * *

**Before we get to the story I would like say thanks to you readers for being so patient and also that you're still reading my story and so... to the story **

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Twilight's Friends

* * *

**Trixie's home Midday ponyville**

**_(Blitz's (Stephan's)POV)_**

It had been a couple of weeks since my last visit with Trixie and ponyville. let me just say what has happened over the last several months has been fun and eventful:

1\. Trixie has been helping me with my magic

2\. We discovered that each time I come through the portal I become a different species (an earth pony, an alicorn or unicorn most of the time, a pegasus, and one time a dragon)

3\. She taught me things about her world and I taught her about mine

and most of all #4. Me and Trixie decided to have our first date Today!

We are going to this restaurant in town which cost 10-20 bits to reserve a table and I have at least 90 extra bits in case the meal costs more than we think. Currently we we're getting ready and I was just about done but I was having trouble with my tie

"Trixie!" I said loud enough for her to here

"Yes sweetie!" She responded back

"Could you please help me with my tie? I can't seem to get it to go on right" I asked

"Ok sweetie! just give me sec!" She answered

After what felt like three more minutes she came into room

"Ok now that...you're...here..."I said as I trailed off

"Stephan... Blitz!" she said a little freaked out

"huh, oh yes?" I asked recovering from my awe

"Why w-were you s-staring at me like that?" she asked afraid of what my answer would be

"You you look...I began noticing Trixie lowering her ears and lowering her head

as I lifted her head back up with my hoof and looked into her beautiful, twinkling eyes and continued...absolutely

gorgeous! I finished

"R-{sniff}really?" Trixie said while trying too hold back tears and slightly perking up her ears

"Yes" I said loving as I went to hug her but was intercepted by her with a very passionate kiss on the lips, which I happily returned

After about two minutes of us passionately making out we, though reluctantly, broke the kiss for breath.

"Wow Trixie I-I didn't know you were a good kisser!" I said to her earning peck and a wink

* * *

**_(Trixie's POV)_**

Blitz looks so cute when he tries to compliment me on my magic, and passionateness towards our relationship

"Ok your tie is fine and you look handsome I really don't see what the problem is you're acting just like... like...

...Twilight Sparkle?" he finished for me a little questioningly

"Y-yes" I said

An awkward silence followed after that and we decided to go ahead and head out since we had enough time to walk/ take a stroll to the restaurant with time to spare. It was about six at night and Luna's Full Moon was up in the sky with its accompanying beautiful stars and the crickets sing their musical tones for all to hear.

"Its so beautiful Blitz" I said while placing my head on his shoulder

"I know, though the only thing that compares is you sweet heart" Blitz said in very loving tone as he nuzzled me

We continued our stroll til we reached our destination Chez Moonlight. The restaurant was obviously open at night and themed for what else the night

Blitz walked up to the clerk and gave him the name for our reservation and he told us to wait while checked on the table.

"Hey honey?" I asked

"Yes dear?"

"Um can we go down to the pond after our dinner date?" I asked while giving him a sly smile

"Ok, but what do you have planned?" he asked

I just smiled at him and kissed him before walking away from him saying "Its a surprise" in way to arouse his curiosity a bit

The clerk came back and told us to follow him to our table. Once we reached our table, Blitz pulled my chair out for me and let me sit down before pushing it in and going over to his side of the table sitting in his chair.

"I will back to take your orders" the waiter said politely

"Thank you" we both said to the waiter before turning back to each other

"Well it is definitely romantic and a lot quieter than most of the restaurants I've been to" I said to Blitz in low voice

"Yes it is, so what would you like Trixie?" Blitz asked me

"Well lets look at the menu... hmm... how about we have breadsticks and water first" I asked him

"Sure, then after that how about some potato dumpling soup?" he asked

"Definitely, then as a main course we can have hay-burgers and fries, if thats ok with you?" I asked a little unsure on how he would respond to that

"I am actually fine with that since it kinda reminds me of what I eat in my world, so my answer is yes" he responded

"So now all thats left is our desert, hmm...how about we have a..." I started

"Hay-shake for two!" we said together

"Well that takes care of that, so until the waiter comes back how about we just talk?" Blitz suggested

"Sure honey" I said to him while giggleing

"Ok I am here to take your orders" the waiter said after he came to our table

"Ok so we will have breadsticks as our appetizer with a side water(s), then an entree of potato dumpling soup followed by a main course of hay-burgers and fries, and finally a hay-shake for two (2) for desert." Blitz said ordering for the table

"And that will be all sir?" the waiter asked

"Yes, and thank you." Blitz said to him before the waiter took our menus and walked off to the kitchen to give the cook/ chef our order(s)

A few minutes later they brought out our breadsticks with side(s) of water

"Here you are"the waiter said

"Thank you" I said to him

* * *

**After the appetizer and soup...**

We began a conversation and just talked about how our skills were improving. I was currently congratulating Blitz on his massive improvments on his flight and magic abilities.

"Ok but you have also improved greatly on your alteration spells sweetie pie." Blitz said affectionately

"Hey how about after the pond we go home... Trixie was interrupted by a Pink blur of a mare

"Hey Blitz!" the mare said

"Hello...wait a second let me guess you are pinkie pie? I heard Blitz say a little annooyed at the fact that the mare destroyed our conversation

"Yep, ooo are you psychic? What are the three words that I am thinking write now?!" The mare now known as pinkie pie said and asked very quickly as she got uncomfortably close to him

Blitz used his magic to move her away and, even though I knew it was futile, he answered a little nervously "The three words are Lets have Parties?"

"You are correct on the Parties part, but the other two words are Are, and Fun!" Pinkie said very excidedly

"Pinkie!" Me and Blitz heard a certain lavender mare's voice say

"What have I told you about just running into places and interrupting ponies dinner?" The mare said

"That I should just walk up to them and say excuse me and wait for them to acknowledge me first!" pinkie answered back cheerfully

"I'm so sorry for... Pinkie Pie's... rudeness... " the mare who we had figured out was Twilight Sparkle said as she came into view

* * *

**(Blitz's POV)**

"Hello Twilight, so how have you been?" I asked being polite, even though I saw that Trixie was kind of upset about being interupted or the fact that Twilight was here, I really don't know

"I've been fine, but why haven't I seen you in town lately? and another question, why are you Trixie eating together in setting such as this? I mean I know you normally eat together since she is letting you live with her but this, just seems weird" Twilight asked curiously

"Well to answer your first question, Trixie has been helping me with my magic and vice versa; and the answer to your second question is that we are on our first dinner date as a couple" I said while turning to Trixie and giving her a loving smile

"Ok... Wait, what!?" Twilight asked as if she was completely confused and shocked by what I said

"Yes Trixie and Blitz are dating each other" I heard Trixie say in here own way of speaking which amused me

"You know I'm never getting over that right?" I asked her affectionately

"Yes Trixie knows honey" she said as she blushed

"Ok, well me and pinkie will be going now" Twilight said as she began to leave

Stopping her I asked, "So why were you and Pinkie Pie out at this time of night?"

"Well [eyes shift side-to-side] can you keep a secret?" she asked in a whispery voice which, from what I saw out of the corner of my eye that Trixie was getting really upset and annoyed at all the interruptions so I...

"Ok, just make this quick I would like get back to my date with the beautiful mare across form me" I said hoping she wouldn't go into another one of her 'talks' or rants or lectures

"I have been spying on Trixie" she told me

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?" I asked her

"Because you're are the only one I feel right now won't tell the others" Twi answered back

"Ok I pinkie promise but you can not keep this up for long she is eventually gonna find out" I warned her

"Ok, Thanks and Bye!" she said as she left with Pinkie in tow

"See-ya when ever I come around to it." I said back

As I turned back to Trixie she was twitching her telling me she was upset about something. I asked the waiter to make our hay-shake to go. he said ok and came back with our shake and straws ready to go. Once we got our order I paid for our food and tipped the waiter before we left. once outside I began to try and calm Trixie down.

"Trixie its ok we can still go down to the pond the night's still young" I told her trying to calm her down but instead she just lost it

"H-How could let her, them interrupt our date?!" she said with tears on her eyes

"Trixie why are you so upset about this, its as if... wait thats it! Trixie, lets go back to the house!" I said with excitement

"B-but what about the pond? I thought that we were gonna..." I interrupted her with a kiss and said

"who said we weren't?" I responded reassuringly

"Ok, lets go then!" Trixie said before we teleported back to her/ our house

* * *

**A few minutes after visiting the house...**

**(No ones POV)**

_Blitz and Trixie went down to the pond and had a romantic evening under the full moon's light and we talked about personal things that I will not disclose. They also had along drawn out conversation on the way back to the house about if they had children and were married..._

"...Trixie all I'm saying is that I would like to have one to two children preferably a son and/or a daughter sweetie" Blitz said trying to defend himself

"Well its just..., don't you think its a little early to have conversation like this. It is nothing against you" Trixie said stopping at the door and turning to Blitz

"But...But I-I just wanted to {sniff} ask {sniff} thats all" Blitz said as tears began to fall from his eyes

"Its ok honey I'm not mad at you" Trixie said comfortingly

"R-really you're not?" Blitz asked while still silently crying

"No" she said soothingly while pulling him into a hug and petting/ rubbing his mane down as you would a cat's back fur

"Ok I-I feel better now so what is it you wanted to do after the pond?" he asked hoping for something they'd both like

"Oh nothing just _going to bed_" she said the last part in slight sultry voice

"But-But I... Oh! [blushes] Trixie I-I thought you said...

"I know what I said but I did not say we couldn't _do it_ together" she responded with a sly smile

**{([WARNING! IF YOU ARE TO SENSITIVE TO MATURE/TEEN/GRAPHIC CONTENT YOU MAY WANT SKIP AHEAD NOW!])}**

* * *

_As they entered the bedroom Blitz stopped in front of it and turned to Trixie. He was just about to say something when Trixie lunged forward and started kissing him passionately with her tongue begging to go inside his mouth. At first he was shocked but he began to kiss back and they were at this for five minutes before they had to break for some air._

"Woah!_ {_pants} that was {pants} amazing!" Blitz said

"I know! {pants} ready for round 2?" Trixie ask_e_d while winking

"Ohyou know it!" Blitz said

_They laid down on the bed with Trixie on top and Blitz on bottom_

_"_You ready [winks]?" Trixie asked in a sultry voice

_She lowered herself on to Blitz's belly and was already getting wet, and Blitz's stallionhood was getting hard as well. Once they both noticed they decided to go 69 and give each other the equivalent of blowjobs, Blitz is licking and sucking on Trixie's marehood,.._

"oooaahhh! Yes! Yes Blitz suck it! pleasure my marehood!" Trixie moaned and yelled out causing Blitz to quicken his pace til they both simultaneously came.

{both pants}

"That was fantastic Trixie" Blitz said

"Thanks, You weren't so bad yourself honey" Trixie responded berfore they shared a long passionate kiss before they said goodnight

"Goodnight Sweetie Pie!" Blitz said

"Sweet dreams honey!" Trixie said back

_They then both went to sleep in each others arms_

* * *

**During their whole moment...**

_A certain lavender mare was watching the whole thing happen and felt an odd sensation in her marehood from watching the two have their **moment**_

_"What with this sensation in my nether region? its as if I'm wet or...CRAP!" she said then screamed before covering her mouth and checking to see if we had been alerted to her presents_

"{sighs to herself} that was close if they caught me I have no idea what either of them may have done" she said before teleporting away

leaving the only sound to be heard was the crickets and the sound of a soft breeze blowing

* * *

****Hey Trixie!****

****Yes stephan?****

****You ready for game night? [winks]****

****Oh Trixie is most ready!****

****Ok lets go! just got to sign off!****

****OOh! may I sign off with you?****

****Sure! dear come on!****

****Stephan and Trixie: Ok! have a nice day! and keep reading!****

****Please Review or Trixie will be most upset with you****


	6. Meeting Twi's friends (Pt 2)

**The Life of Blitz Minder **

**by .779**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hasbro/Lauren Faust's - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I own the Mane 6, sunset shimmer, the great and powerful Trixie, the princesses, and any other characters except for my OC's. Also I do not own Nyx she belongs to Pen-Stroke From now on the Narrator shall speak in italics(when in no ones POV), also all dream scenes will be italics that are underlined. **

* * *

**Authors notes: ****Hey readers sorry for the long wait, a lot life related things. From now on I will have the characters speak outside of the story. You may also PM, as of right now, me ( .779) any questions you have for **Blitz Minder, Trixie, or Twilight.****

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting Twilight's Friends Pt. 2

* * *

** Midday somewhere in ponyville**

**(Blitz's (Stephan's)POV)**

I had just left Trixie's house today for shopping, a couple hours earlier and now was just strolling around town saying hi to ponies as I passed by them. I was just now coming up on the town's library, current home of Twilight Sparkle. I decided to try to teleport inside library to try and spook Twilight Sparkle senseless. I giggled to myself, but remembered what happened earlier this morning at Trixie's house...

* * *

**Trixie's house earlier today**

**(Blitz's POV)**

It was 5:30 am in the morning when awoke to the smell of somepony cooking breakfast.

"Mmmm! I wonder who is cooking?" I said to myself

I looked to Trixie's side of the bed to she it was empty

"Well that answers that question." I said as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to 'freshen-up'

As I exited the bathroom and headed for the kitchen down the hall I decided to try and spook Trixie for some fun

I teleported behind Trixie but moved carefully like a leopard stalking its prey, once I was close enough to her I pounced..

"Guess who?!" I said as I put my hooves over her eyes

"AHHH!, get off of Trixie this instant!" she screamed in shock

"Trixie it..." I was interrupted by her hitting me in the head with a full-moon frying pan

"Ha! that'll teac...oh My GOSH! Stephan!" she said as she turned and was shocked by what she saw

"Oh my, Blitz are you ok sweetie! I-I didn't mean to..." she was interrupted by me

"Shush Trixie, its ok I should of remembered that show ponies generally have learned how to defend themselves from overly excited fans." I said to her while still holding my hooves to my head

"I'm sorry sweetie, please let me fix it" Trixie said as her horn began to glow with magic as she used a healing spell on me

"Thanks sweetie and sorry again for scaring you like that" I said to her

"Its okay, just don't let it happen again, is that clear" she said to me in a loving and serious tone

"Besides after breakfast its time for some fun." She said in sultry voice while moving her tail under my chin

**End flashback**

* * *

...you know what I'm going to just walk in there in a disguise. I went up to the door and knocked on it, then hid behind a bush, waiting for her to answer the door as soon as the door opened, I teleported (with no flash and/or sound) into the Library disguised as a dragon (it was one of the spells Trixie taught me) and waited for her to come back in. and sure enough she did. as soon as she saw me she freaked out and screamed at top of her lungs:

"AHH! DRAGON!" she screamed

"HAHAHAHA! oh Twi you should see your face right now!" I said as I laughed and giggled

"Wait? how do you know my name?"she asked as she gave me an inquisitive glare/ stare

"Well since you asked" I said as I un-did the spell

"W-wha-WHAT! how did you, you shouldn't be able to.." she began to say before I interrupted her

"Before you continue with your, whatever you are doing, it's an alteration spell I learned from Trixie after we had our 'personal time' together" I said to her though something didn't seem right Twi was blushing!

"Ok Twi spill it were you watching me and Trixie..." I began to say but was interrupted by the sound of the front door swinging open and the sound of a couple of mares rushing in calling to Twilight and asking is she ok

"Twah'light whats goin on in here are y'all ok!" I heard a mare yell out

"Please stay back here, I don't want my friends getting the wrong idea" Twi said to me

"Ok but I still want to meet them" I said back to her

* * *

**(Twilights POV)**

I walked back into the main room of the Library to find my friends all with worried faces

"Hi everypony, I'm fine and the dragon is gone, I managed to teleport it to the area where most dragons are at this time of the year, so we-I mean I'm fine" I said and caught myself hoping the others hadn't noticed

"Wait a sec Twilight, what do you mean by 'we'?" a cyan mare with a rainbow-colored mane said

"Yeah?" the other mares said in unison

"Um..{sighs} well I was going to wait til everypony calmed down but since you girls seem like you aren't going to stop asking I might as well now let you meet my new friend" she said a little nervously

"Ok Blitz you can come in now" I said loud enough for him to hear me

"Okay, I'm coming" Blitz said

"Girls this is my new friend Blitz Minder" I said introducing him to the girls

"Hello girls" he said a little nervous about how to tell them about himself

"Hello Blitz" they said in unison

"{gasps} I remember you, I met you last night at that restaurant, what was it called again?!" Pinkie Pie said/ asked excitedly

"Um... " he began

"Chez Moonlight?" a mare said behind him that caused everyone to gasp

"Thanks sweetie, wait a second... Trixie! How did you get in here without me detecting..oh yeah did help you learn how to do that" Blitz said to her as he smiled sheepishly to her

"Whoa whoa whoa! so you are telling us that you are dating her?!" the cyan mare said to me in tone that made me nervous

* * *

**(Trixie's POV)**

Blitz was sweating from the looks that three of the mares were giving him so I stepped in

"Yes he is my coltfriend, is there a problem with that?" I said while walking up beside him and embracing him in a hug

"Yeah, how did a self-centered..." the cyan mare began

"...attention needing..." the country accented orange mare continued

"...most un-lady like mare like you get stallion like him to date you?!" a white unicorn mare with a purple neatly styled mane finished

"I-I... am not ... a s-self [sobbs]"

* * *

**(Blitz's POV)**

"Hey! back off! you three I may not like fighting the opposite sex but that dosen't mean that I wont" I said while growling low and dangerously

"Blitz please calm down honey!" Trixie said as she noticed my body tense into an offensive stance

"Okay how about we let Blitz calm down while I introduce you girls to him and no more talking harshly about Trixie, am I clear?" Twilight said with some authority in her voice while also giving the cyan mare a slight glare

"Ok fine, just don't expect me to be best friends with _her_" the cyan mare said as she turned her back to me and my marefriend

"Sorry about her, but lets get on with the introductions shall we" Twi said trying to break the tension

"[deep breathes] Okay, I'm fine now, and thanks Trixie and Twilight" I said to them both before giving the former a kiss on the cheek and the later a hug causing her to blush slightly

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Twilight you never answered my question?" I asked her

"Um... can we talk about this later when its just me and you?" she asked

"Ok but Trixie has to be with me _at all times_ unless she needs to go get something" I said back to her

"Okay, fine" she said in reply

"Okay so are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked Twilight

"Okay the cyan mare with the Rainbow colored mane is Rainbow Dash(RD)...

"Thats right Rainbow Dash the fastest flier in Equestria!" the mare now known as Rainbow Dash gloated

"[whisper to Trixie] Yeah but only in equestria" I said to Trixie causing to giggle

"Blitz {giggles} stop thats {giggles} to funny" she said playfully back to me

"..okaaay, as I was saying before I was interrupted [glares at RD, me, and Trixie], the white unicorn mare is Rarity, the orange earth pony with the stetson is Applejack (AJ), the yellow pegasus with the pink mane is Fluttershy, and you've already met Pinkie Pie." she said as she pointed at each pony in particular

"Ok so now that you know who we are and we know who you are what type of pony are you?" Dash asked unexpectedly which shocked me so much my wings shot out revealing my actual form showing that I was an..

"Wait a sec, you are an alicorn? but I thought that there were only two, Princess Celestia, and her sister Princess Luna" Rare, Dash and AJ said together obviously confused

"Blitz, sweetie, I think it best to explain this while they are all together" Trixie said quietly into my right ear

"Ok, I will" I answered back

"[takes in deep breathes] Ok I am not actually from your world.." I began before letting it sink in and continuing

"...I am from a world where _all _ponies and horses are basically earth ponies, there also are no manticores, dragons, giant sea serpents, talking animals, _except those who are trained to, _and finally there is no magic, well not magic like yours, there are some who can use telekinesis but most of them have been taken by governments of the world an made to do who knows what. Similar to your equestria there are two countries that..." I said before Trixie took over

"... have societies similar to ours. The first one is called England and its ruled by a king and queen of the Royal Family similar to ours except they don't, you know live forever, and the second is called The United States of America. ..." I took it back up

"...My birth country. The USA was originally a colony of England, but she {I saw their confused looks}[sigh] thats what call our countries, anyway her colonists/people became fed up with his majesty and a Revolutionary war began and it ended up with the US, with the help of two of England's rivals: France and Spain, winning and becoming a sovereign nation...

**A convient 30 minutes of explaining the history of England &amp; the USA...**

...and now they are allies, politically and militarilly." I said finishing our explanation

* * *

**(No-ponies POV)**

"Oh..my..gosh! I had no idea thats what your species has had so much violence in your history and present times" Twilight said

"Yes, and I would like to learn more about your race Blitz Minder" we heard a mare voice say from above us

"[gasps] Princess Celestia!" Everypony but Blitz Minder said as they bowed to the pony now known as Princess Celestia as she descended

She is a white alicorn mare with a sun for a cutie mark and a multicolored mane.

"[psst!] Blitz bow your head" I heard Trixie say very quietly as she pulled me lower

"You may rise" the Princess said to us

"Hello Princess" Twilight said to the Princess

"Hello Twilight, my most faithful student" Celestia said to Twilight

"Princess why are you here? you say that you'd be visiting today" Twilight sparkle asked the Princess

"I decided to pay ponyville a visit to find out the source of the sudden spike of magical energy being used here" she said before turning to Blitz Minder and continuing

"And it looks like I've found it though he wasn't who or what I was expecting to be the cause." the Princess said while facing Blitz

"So your majesty, please take no offense by my question, but were you by any chance watching us this whole time?" Blitz Minder asked nervously

* * *

**(Princess Celestia's POV)**

"I was" I said answering his question

"[happily sighs] thank goodness I was worried I would have to explain all that information again" Blitz said gaining a slight giggle from Trixie

"Oh and I see that the marefriend of this young stallion is also the rival of my most faithful student" I said

Trixie blushed out of embarrassment

"Well I must take my leave now, and Blitz..." I said as she stopped at the door

"Yes Princess?" Blitz asked curious of what she had to say

"... you can by the castle when ever you feel ready and you may bring Trixie along if she wants to come along" I said to the couple before teleporting out of Ponyville's library and into my room

"I have to figure out more about this stallion" I thought to myself

"Well that'll have to wait til a later date, duty calls" I said as I exited my room and walked back to the throne room

* * *

**(Blitz's POV)**

"Well that was, interesting" I said as I looked at all the mares in the room

"Well its about lunch time anyone want to go out to eat?" I asked them all

"Well actually my assistant has already made lunch in the kitchen" Twi said surprising me

"Wait you have an assistant? How come I've never met he or she?" I asked Twi

"Hey Twilight! lunch is ready" we heard somepony say from the kitchen

I walked over to the door and held it open for everypony and walked in with Trixie

"Okay I made eight plates and my own bowl of gemstones that I went outside and dug up" a small purple dragon I saw said

"Ok let me guess, you are Twi's assistant" I said to him

"Yep, my name is Spike what is yours" the purple dragon now known as spike said to me while putting out his claw/ hand for me to shake

"Well mine is Blitz Minder, nice to meet you" I said to him as I shook hoof-to-claw with him

"Well you can go sit with the girls..."he trailed off as he looked to my right (his left)

"[Gasps] Trixie! Blitz don't worry I'll.." I cut him off

"Spike, calm yourself she isn't here cause any problems she is actually my marefriend" I said knowing what spike could of/ would of done to her

"Wait...WHAT!" he exclaimed in shock

"Look spike, I know that you really don't like her, its written all over your face, but could you please not treat her as if she's just some very boastful all talk no play type of pony who treats others rudely. She is actually a very loving an caring mare and I love her so could you please not act like she is out to get you?" I stated and then asked him in Trixie's defence

"I'm so gonna regret this" Spike thought to himself "Fine but, don't expect me to get along with her easily" Spike stated

"Thanks and I never did" I said as me and Trixie walked over to the table and began to eat

* * *

**After lunch...**

**(Trixie's POV)**

Everypony had left the Library except me, Blitz, Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy who hasn't said and/or uttered a word since we've been here.

"Hey Blitz is it just me or doesn't it seem weird that Fluttershy hasn't tried to speak once to you or me since she came in earlier today?" I asked Blitz a little questioningly and curiously

"No, she is probably nervous about meeting new ponies. I was the same way when I was younger." Blitz said to me

"Oh really?" I said to him as I crept up behind him

"Um..Trixie what are you... oh!" Blitz said in realization

"How about we go back to our place and [whispers into my ear], have some fun?" he said alluringly into my ear

Unknown to us Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike were watching and listening in on our _'private conversation'_

"So um..." I heard Fluttershy finally begin to speak

"...Blitz M-minder..." she continued this time trying to get Blitz's attention

"Yes Fluttershy?" Blitz said in a soothing tone that I didn't know he had

"..um would you and Trixie like to come by place later, its near the edge of the Everfree Forest. I can show you to it if you'd like" Fluttershy said and then offered

"So Trixie, do you want to go see Shy's place now or later?" Blitz asked me

"How about later, is that okay with you Fluttershy?" I asked her

"Sure! just ask Twi or the others for directions" Fluttershy responded happily before embracing both me and Blitz in a very friendly hug and saying

"It was nice to meet you Blitz and also nice to see a friendlier side of you Trixie"

"Thanks Fluttershy and I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say that it was nice to meet you on more gracious terms" I said looking to Blitz and kissing him on the lips breifly

"So Trixie what spells have you and Blitz been exactly working on?" Twilight asked me as Fluttershy left the Library

"Um...well lets see when Blitz first arrived and we got acquainted with each other.." Blitz took up the rest

* * *

**(Blitz's POV)**

"...She helped me learn a few alteration spells, and levitation spells though not in that exact order and I helped her pratice her alteration spells on me." I finished from where Trixie had left off of

"Oh okay!" Twilight said as she began to leave the room before I stopped her

"Hey Twi! I've got a question for ya!" I said loud enough to get her attention

"Yes Blitz?" she asked as she came back into the room

I looked around to make sure Spike wasn't in the room with us

"Was that you I heaard shout 'Oh CRAP!' outside the window of me and Trixie's bedrooom last night; and were those your 'juices' on the wall outside said window?" I asked her

"[loud Gasp] Wait! WHAT!" Trixie screamed out in shock

"Yeah um sweet heart last night while we were having our 'moment' I heard what sounded like soft moans and rustling of leaves, I had assumed it was nothing to worry about so I didn't feel it was necessary to ruin our time so I let it go and finished even though I also heard a scream but because of our moaning and screaming I had assumed it was just us, well that was until I saw the mark of dried juices on the wall &amp; leaves outside the window of room this morning" I said a little nervous in response to Trixie's outburst

"I-I'm s-sorry I just wanted to see-" she was cut off by Trixie who was now furious

"I can't believe this wh-why would you do such a thing?!" Trixie said nearly to angry to speak before storming off

"Trixie! wait! please lets just hear her out then we can leave okay?" I asked Trixie pleadingly

"Fine but just be quick about it!" she answered still a little angry about what happened

"Okay Twilight explain yourself" I said a little angered by Twi's actions as well

"Well all I wanted to see was what types of magic it was that you two were practicing, but without you knowing" Twilight said to us while lowering her head to the floor and turning to go to her room that was upstairs.

"[sighs] Twilight I, I forgive you but why didn't you just ask?" I asked her

"[sniff] I- I just thought I would get a better [sniff] idea if you didn't know [sniff]" she answered solemnly

"Well you have my forgiveness but I think that it will be awhile before Trixie does." I told her carefully thinking out each word I said

"Well Trixie- I do forgive her as long as she Pinkie Pie promises to never breathe a word of it to anypony else or do it ever again" Trixie said in a tone that swayed between forgiveness &amp; disgust

"I will, _cros_s _my 3 and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" _Twi said and acted out the promise

"Good now if you, don't mind we would like get home to just rest and prepare for bed its getting late" Trixie said to Twilight who seem a little to excited about us being ready to leave

"Um..Twi why do you have that... oh no! Trixie grab my tail!" I screamed to her

"Why?" she asked confused

"Because she is going to try and teleport us to I guess our house" I said in a rush

"Oh okay" she responded as she grabbed on

"Sorry Twi, maybe next time when I am sure you are not gonna send me to a lava lake like you sent that rock" I said to distract her

"Wait... How did you know about that?" she asked but we were already gone

* * *

**(No Pony's POV)**

**Somewhere in a cave within the Everfree Forest...**

"I will get this _Blitz Minder _to join me or kill him but he must not be allowed to mess up my plans.." a mysterious and creepy voice said in the darkness with only glowing yellow eyes visible and a very erie cackling that echoed through out the forest."

* * *

**Later that night...**

**(Trixie's POV)**

"Stephan!..." I called him

"Yes dear?" he asked from down the hall

"...can you please come here?" I said from the bedroom

"Sure, what is it?" he asked as he entered the bedroom

"I want to know, do you really trust Twilight to keep her promise?" I asked him

"Well y-oh who am I kidding, I set up magically cloaked spy-probes/ bots to keep an eye on her" he informed me

"Well at least we'll know if she tries anything" I said a little tiredly

"[yawn] Well goodnight Blitz!" I said to him sweetly

"Goodnight sweet heart" He said to me lovingly

We shared a long, deep, and very passionate kiss before getting in the bed kissing again and falling asleep in each others arms

* * *

**Well that was an exciting chapter wouldn't you say Trixie?**

**_I would say so though could you please help me with..um...this?_**

**Sure what...is..it...**

**PINKIE PIE! how did you get in here let alone the fact why you have that thing loaded in here?!**

Well I just wanted to do THIS!

**_WAIT! What do you mean..by oh no!_**

**_Blitz hold her off while I close out the chapter!_**

**Okay gotcha honey!**

**_OK well leave a review and also we are going to answer any questions you have for us and Twi wanna help_**

_Sure!_

_**READ YA LATER!**_


	7. A new power revealed

**The Life of Blitz Minder**

by .779

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro/Lauren Faust's - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I own the Mane 6, sunset shimmer, the great and powerful Trixie, the princesses, and any other characters except for my OC's. Also I do not own Nyx she belongs to Pen-Stroke

* * *

From now on the Narrator shall speak in italics(when in no ones POV), also all dream scenes will be italics that are underlined.

* * *

**Authors notes: Hey readers sorry for the long wait, a lot life related things. From now on I will have the characters speak outside of the story. You may also PM, as** **of right now, me ( .779) any questions you have for Blitz Minder, Trixie, or Twilight.**

**Sorry for the long wait now the new chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A new power revealed**

* * *

**Morning seven am, Trixie's house, outskirts of ponyville..**

**(Blitz's (Stephan's)POV)**

{beep,beep} {yawn} "ugh! what time is it!" I said groggily as I got up

"Ugh! Why is it morning already!" I heard Trixie say as she put a pillow over her face

"It's ok sweetie you can go back to sleep I'll just go get breakfast ready." I said to her sweetly as I got out of bed and headed for the door when...

"Stephan wait! I wanna come help." Trixie said as I stopped at the door

**After breakfast**

"Hey Blitz can we go on a stroll through and around town?" She asked me

"Okay sure, let's just get cleaned up so that we don't end up smelling like sex in public, okay my little magician" I said the last part in a way that erected a deep crimson on Trixie's face

"Ok so are you gonna go first or am I or are we gonna bathe together?" I asked her

"We'll now that you mention it I have always wanted to bathe/shower together." Trixie said alluringly to me as she walked into the bathroom

"Well...um...how..." I began to say

Interrupting me, "Oh Blitz! Shut up and come in the bathroom already! I have the water ready for us." she said poking her head out of the bathroom and using her magic to bring me into the bathroom before locking the door while giggling at the deep blush on my face.

**After our little 'bath' **

"That was fantastic Blitz! Especially when you 'worked' on my back" Trixie said to me happily

[blushes] "Hehe, thanks sweetheart so you ready to go or do you need something else?" I asked her

"Wait a sec,...[looks to see if they have everything]..no! I'm ready, Let's go!" Trixie said a little excitedly

**(No Pony's POV)**

Trixie and Blitz began their stroll around ponyvile at town square. They weren't completely sure where to start; they knew that they were going to have a picnic in white tail woods and also we're stopping by the library for some books and a certain lavender pony, yet they just weren't sure.

"Hey, Trixie you wanna go to Cloudsdale?" Blitz asked her

"Well I would but I can't walk on clouds remember." She told/asked me

"Oh, I planned for this and I brought your book with us, it's the one your alteration spells." Blitz told her

"Oh, thanks Blitz just give me a sec." Trixie said as she walked into a nearby alley with Blitz standing close guard

"Ok I'm ready to go" Trixie said as she emerged from the alley

"Ok let's g..oo.." Blitz trailed off

"Whats wrong Blitz?" Trixie asked him

"Nothing, I just never imagined you as an alicorn but if you asked me you look beautiful, Ms. Lulamoon." Blitz said as he walked over to a blushing Trixie and kissed her on the lips

i**_f you want to see what she looks like go to: Fimfiction and go to the alicorn Trixie thread_**

"Blitz! How did you find out my last name?" Trixie asked him as they began their flight towards Cloudsdale.

"Well..." Blitz began but stopped when he saw a cyan blur speeding towards them

"We'll, what? blitz, blitz, BLITZ!" Trixie yelled in his ear to get his attention

"Huh? Oh! Sorry honey I just got distracted but we should probably move to the left." Blitz told her in response

"What why?" She asked back

"Because of that!" He said in a hurry

Trixie looked in the direction Blitz was pointing and saw what looked like a certain rainbow maned cyan mare speeding toward her and froze( she kept flapping her wings she just could move out of the way)

Blitz moved her out of the way with his magic while simultaneously he created a thick cloud 'net' to stop/ catch the cyan pegasus, whom he had an idea that it was Twilight's friend _Rainbow Dash_.

* * *

**(Trixie's POV)**

Blitz managed to move me out of the way of the incoming pegasus's path and create a 'net' using his magic to catch he or she.

He managed to stop cyan Pegasus with his net and low and behold it was RD!

"Okay Rainbow Dash, whats the meaning of flying like that you nearly hit my marefriend!" I heard Blitz begin to yell at the mare as I came over them

"Blitz did you hit yourself on the head or something? Because I thought Trixie was a unicorn?" I heard dash ask back

"Actually I am still myself I've just used an alteration spell to make myself a pegasus." I said to her completely surprising her

"Thanks Tri..." Blitz started but as he starred at something behind me and dash.

"Honey I think we should get to ponyville now!" I heard Blitz say with urgency as he freed Rainbow

"Blitz what has you all..." I began to ask him but stopped at what I saw coming towards the town. It was a very, very large Hydra! It had six heads each with a different sized crest.

"Um...Blitz what are we gonna do!?" I asked him

"We'll try and reason with it and if that doesn't work we will have to use intimidation to get rid of it; violence is a last resort and we are not going to try and take its life if we can help it!" He explained to me as we flew down to ponyvile

* * *

**(Blitz's POV)**

We landed in front of the Library but to our surprise the girls were already there and the towns folk were all in their homes.

"Well I did not expect this but since that's out of the way lets go and see what twi and the girls have planned, shall we." I said partly to myself, but mostly to Trixie

We walk into the Library and saw that the girls were talking (well from where I was mumbling) about how to deal with the creature

"Ahem" I said to get their attention since they seemed not to notice us entering the library

"Oh there you are I was just about to go find you two." Twilight said to us after hearing me

"So have you girls come up with any ideas that don't involve causing injury to the hydra?" I asked the girls who all gave me blank expressions

"Ok since no one..." I stopped when I heard Fluttershy's voice

"Yes Flutters?" I asked her

"Well couldn't we try luring it away with its primary diet?" She said

"Actually that's not a bad idea we just have to figure out what it eats, and fast" I said as I heard the hydra roar

A couple minutes later...

"I found It!" I heard Pinkie excitedly scream

"Good now what does it normally consume...huh, well that'll be easy to obtain" I said

"Well dose any pony know where we can find this _rainbow fish__ and _how can we catch one?" I asked them

"Well just let me get the fish, but...um.. Blitz?" Fluttershy answered then began to ask

"Yes Fluttershy?" I said to her asking her to continue

"We don't have to kill them do we?" Flutters asked me with a worried look on her face

"No, actually I just need one living specimen and I can duplicate well enough for us to have enough of these to lure the hydra away."

"Ok girls let's,...wait a sec why haven't we felt the ground shaking slightly in awhile?" I asked just now becoming aware of the now silence

"Um..Hey Blitz where's your marefriend and also where's RD?" I heard Twilight ask me

"Yeah, generally she won't leave y'all's side while in town unless it's important that she dose so." I heard AJ say in response to Twilight's question

[BOOOOOM!]

We heard what sounded like a large explosion come from outside. We ran outside only to find Rainbow on the ground trying to get up and Trixie holding up a barrier between them and the hydra.

"TRIXIE!" I screamed

"RAINBOW DASH!" The others screamed

Trixie slightly turned her head so that she could see behind her and saw me galloping over to her, and the girls were helping RD

"Trixie! what do you're doing!?" I asked her still confused why she was out here alone fighting a hydra

"Blitz, what do y..AAHHHH!" Trixie was cut off as the hydra broke her shield and sent her sprawling across the ground

"TRIXIE! Why you no good jerk, you are going DOWN!" I said as I let my anger take control of my movements and went into my _Rage Mode _

My wings feathers fell away into ashes revealing black bat wings with white tips. My fur turned blacker than a moonless and starless night with my flank being emblazoned with an image of a blazing fire. My mane &amp; tail became a wildfire that slightly grew the angrier I got.

"[deep growls] Now you're gonna leave now or I will have to use force [deep growls]" I said dangerously as I brought out something I managed to pull from my home world/ dimension, an RPG!

"um..B-blitz w-what's that?" I heard Twilight and Fluttershy ask from behind/below me

/(It's a rocket powered explosive that can be lethal)\ I told them using a piece of scrap paper and a pen, also from my world

I fired two shots off and only the second hit it's mark, the first rocket exploded in the outer atmosphere

(Jurrasic Park T-Rex roar) the hydra roared in pain before falling on it's back

I landed on top of the hydra's belly and stared intensely into his/her eyes and asked this: "Do you give in?" I asked as I pulled out several swords that were on fire and pointed them at the hydras necks

The hydra at first moved as if to retaliate so I readied my weapon, but then I saw that one of the heads was looking at something behind me

I turned my head slightly to the left to see what it was looking at only to see a bunch of thorns in its left foot

"Wait a sec, were you rampaging because of the thorns?" I asked the hydra I made all but one of my swords vanish

The lead head leant up to me and surprisingly Answered, in a deep voice,: "Yes I/we have been in great pain since we stepped on that thicket of small pines, oaks, and spruces last night. Word around the forest is that there is a pony among you who can understand us creatures"

"Why yes there is, give me a second." I said as I made my sword vanish and teleported over to Fluttershy to as. For her help.

"Hey Fluttershy could you help me with this He/They said and showed me that there are a bunch of thorns and trees stuck in their left foot" I asked/explained to her

"O-ok, let me just check on Trixie" she said as she turned towards a small tent

"Fluttershy may O go in there with you? I wanna make sure shes alright" I asked then told her

"Ok , but you might wanna calm down a little more so you don't scare her" Flutters explained

"No, I need her to know about this no matter what" I stated to her

We walked into the tent to find Trixie sitting up in the bed with bandages over her left foreleg, her midsection, and her right hindleg.

"Trixie you.." I was interrupted by Trixie

"Who are you? What have you done with my coltfriend?!" She questioned

"Trixie, I'm right here, I just look different because of my new _rage mode." _I explained to her

"Wait a sec you have a rage mode when did you discover this?" She asked obviously curious

**5 minutes of explaining later...**

"Oh! Ok sweetie when you are done can we go straight to white tail woods for our picnic?" Trixie asked

"Ok Trixie, I love you!" I said before I walked over to her gave her a deep and passionate kiss

"I love you too Blitz!" She murmured before she began to kiss back

we let go after what felt like only a few seconds, and Trixie laid back in her bed and me and Flutttershy went back outside to help the hydra

once we were done with the hydra and he was on his way home we, and all the girls (except twilight sparkle who decided to hang back and help Trixie), began to fis the damages that he caused.

2 hours later...

It was about 3 in the afternoon when we finally finished

"Whew, glad that that's finally done" Me, Rarity, and Pinkie said at the same time

"Yeah, I'm glad we didn't have to fight that hydra and that he was just looking for help, and not trying to kill us all" Flutters said a ltitle tiredly

"Ok I am gonna go get Trixie so that we can finish our day together and then we're going home for a long rest." I said as I trotted over to the tent

My fur finally began to change back to normal and by the time I got to the tent I was completely back to normal

Once I reached the tent I saw Trixie and Twilight talking and I walked in a and waited for them to be done before saying anything

Then Twi said: Ok Blitz, the books you and Trixie need are at your house so you don't have to worry about getting them" she said cheerfully

I then said "thank you" and then gave her a hug of gratitude before she left

"Ok Trixie so do you wanna go to white tail or straight home it's up to you sweet-heart." I asked her as I sat in a chair and waited for her reply

"Sure, just let, me...ugh!..ooh!..ow!, okay maybe not." She said a ltitle upset

"It's ok sweet heart! We will just have our picnic at home in the forest next to our home." I told her trying to cheer her up

"Thanks Blitz, but..." I shushed her with my hoof and used a spell to heal her internal wounds and then I teleported us and all our things to our home and we had our picnic

* * *

**Later that night...**

"Thanks for the great day Blitz even if it wasn't exactly like we planned." Trixie said as she scooted a little closer to me in the bed

I turned over and faced her and we shared a nice long kiss before we fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

**So what did you readers think about that!? **

**Again sorry for the long wait I just have a lot of things on my plate**

**Ok night its late and I've got school tomorrow **

**So...ni..**

**Um..Blitz?**

**Yes Trixie?**

**Trixie jumps on top of Blitz and pins him to the bed **

**Now, how do you want it tonight soft, and gental or hard, and rough?**

**How about midway between the two?**

**Ok, sure but let's close out the story before we begin**

**Alright, Read ya later!**

**[moans, and screams of pleasure are heard as the world fades to black]**


	8. Anniversary

**The Life of Blitz Minder**

by .779

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro/Lauren Faust's - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I own the Mane 6, sunset shimmer, the great and powerful Trixie, the princesses, and any other characters except for my OC's. Also I do not own Nyx she belongs to Pen-Stroke

* * *

**Authors notes: Hey readers sorry for the long wait, a lot life related things. You may also PM, as** **of right now, me ( .779) any questions you have for Blitz Minder, Trixie, or Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Anniversary **

* * *

Golden Oaks Library, morning

**(Twilight's POV)**

I was doing my daily reading since I had just finished my breakfast and part of the chores, when I heard a knock.

{knock, knock}"Spike, could you get the door please?!" I said loud enough for him to hear me

"{yawn} Ok, ok I got it!" He responded back

"Twilight! It's for you" he said after opening the door to let the pony in and closed the door behind them

"Ok, so who's at the door Spike?" I asked spike as I came down the stairs

"Hey Twi!" a familiar male voice said as I entered the main floor of the library

"Oh! Good Morning Blitz!" I said to him as I made my way over to him

"So is she with you today?" I asked him a little curiously

"If you are asking about Trixie then the answer is no, she's at home doing something. All that I know is that she needed me to leave the house for a couple hours." Blitz told me in response to my question.

"Great!" I said a little too excitedly, which caused him to take a step back before he said...

"Okaay, anywho do wanna join me for a stroll around town? I was planning to go to Fluttershy's house with Trixie today, but since that isn't happening today I decided to stop by the library. So what do you say?" Blitz asked me causeing me to slightly blush

"Ok, sure just let me make sure everythings fine around the house." I told him as I walked off and began to go through my checklist

**A couple minutes later...**

"Ok Blitz, everything seems in order so whenever you're ready we'll go." I told him after finishing my checklist

"Ok then Twi, let's go." Blitz said as he turned towards the door of the library

* * *

**Outside the Library**

Blitz and Me were walking through town and I was enjoying myself and the fresh air of the town. But something...just felt ... off about Blitz he seemed very... forlorned about something, and I didn't wanna say anything about it so we just continued on in silence.

**Ponyville Outskirts**

Once we reached the outskirts I had enough of this akward silence.

"Ok Blitz what's bothering you?" I asked him very concerned

"Well...I'm...I'm just worried that Trixie is losing interest in us, in me." He responded with a hint of worry in his voice

"Blitz, I may not know her like you do but I see the way you two get along and well I'd have to say that that's highly unlikely to happen." I said to him hoping to cheer him up a little.

"Yeah ok, thanks Twi" he said to my comment

"So do you wanna go.."

"... for a stroll in Whitetail Woods? sure!" I said finishing his question and answering it.

* * *

** At WhiteTail Woods...**

"So are you enjoying our little stroll?" I asked him to start a conversation.

"Yes, yes I a-" He cut off his own sentence then started to talk to himself.

"Hello? Blitz? Equestria to Blitz? BLITZ!" I said then screamed to get his attention

" Huh? Oh! Sorry Twi I was talking to Trixie, she said that I could come back to the house when I am ready. I also told her about what's been going on today." He responed back to me after he had came back from his mind

"Oh, ok so I guess you'll be going back now, huh?" I said though accidentally showing how distraught I was.

"Well she did say I could bring you along if I wanted to, so do ya wanna come with me?" He asked me

"Sure, l-let's go" I answered him while trying to hide my face had turned pink/crimson

"Ok lets, wait a sec twi are you, are you blushing?" He asked me

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

(Why was she just...no, no! She knows I how I feel about Trixie she wouldn't try to get between us) I thought after asking her the question

"Wha-what do ya mean? I wasn't blushing! I really don't know whats going on in your head." Twi responded with obvious embarassment

"Okaaaayy, let's just go before things get too weird around here." I said as i began to walk off levitating Twilight behind me

**Meanwhile at Trixie's...**

(Oh I hope Blitz likes this) Trixie thought to herself as she finished adding the decorations.

The whole inside was decorated with streamers and other party type decor. On the table was a cake, party favors, and a note for a certain somepony.

"Ok everything looks ready, I really do hope he like this. Now to just get into position and turn out the lights" Trixie said to herself as she found a hiding place then turned out the lights

Back with Twilight and Blitz...

We were almost at Trixie and Blitz's home

"So um Blitz?" Twi asked me causing me to stop in front of the door

"Yes Twi?" I asked wondering what she wanted

[Smooch]"thanks for the walk" she said to me after giving me a kiss on the cheak

"Um you're welcome Twilight, but why did you have to...you know what let's just go inside so I can stop going crazy." I said as I unlocked the door and found the room was pitch black

"Uh Trixie, Trixie where are you?!" I asked into the darkness since I couldn't see

"SURPRISE!" Trixie screamed while turning on the lights and jumping from behind the couch

"Ahhhhh!" Me and Twilight yelped out in surprise

"Hahaha! Gotcha sweet heart &amp; Twilight Sparkle" Trixie said while excessively laughing and giggleing at their faces

"Ha ha very funny Trixie, but thank you for the party though I wanna know whats it for?"

"Oh it's our 6 month anniversary" Trixie stated cheerfully

"Oh right...wait that's today! Oh my I forgot! I haven't even finished your-"

"Hush! I know that and I am not upset in the least with you" Trixie stated to me caringly

"But you-"

"I said hush! Look I know you feel like you disappointed me, but you didn't what ever you have planed can come later, right now all you need to worry about is this party." Trixie commanded in the most affectionate way she could

A few hours into the party...

"Blitz what did Trixie get you any way?" Twi asked curious of what I got in the two gifts Trixie had me open in the bedroom

"Well one was a vibrator for me and her and the other was a set of books." I said to Twilight as Trixie came up behind me and jumped on top of me and wrapped me in a loving embrace.

"Blitz after this lets have an '_adventure'._" Trixie whispered seductively into my ear while rubbing herself genteelly against my back

"Okay (kisses Trixie) tonight." I said to her

{clears throat} um so do you guys wanna be alone?" Twi asked

"Huh? Oh! no, not right now it's only... (looks outside) ...midday." I said to her

"Hmmm" Trixie hummed to herself

"What, what is it that you're thinking sweetheart?" I asked her

"Oh just a game that is better played if you start in the morning so we will do it three-four days from now, I'll explain it then." Trixie said with a slight happiness

* * *

Well we hope you enjoyed anniversary part 1

part 2 should be up in couple days, weeks... Actually I am not sure when it will be up

but I do have a few things to say:

Shout out to 3CentsBragade (B.B.2) for using my OC, thanks man! :D.

Please Review I really need some feedback on my story.

**Au Revoir!**


	9. Meeting the princess of the night

**The Life of Blitz Minder**

by .779

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro/Lauren Faust's - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I own the Mane 6, sunset shimmer, the great and powerful Trixie, the princesses, and any other characters except for my OC's. Also I do not own Nyx she belongs to Pen-Stroke

* * *

**Authors notes: I am sorry readers for not updating I have been busy with life things**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Canterlot **

* * *

Golden Oaks Library, late morning

Twilight Sparkle was putting away a book about different flora that grow in Equestria when she heard a knock at the door

"Hmm I wonder who that could be?" She asked know one in particular as she went to answer the door

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked the pony at the door

"Hello Twilight is Blitz here?" The blue furred mare asked Twilight with a worried expression

"No I haven't seen him at all today Trixie, why?" Twilight asked the mare now known as Trixie

"I got up late and he wasn't in the house and I haven't found him anywhere in town!" Trixie stated with worry

"Wait Trixie, what's this in your mane?" Twi asked her as she pulled a piece of paper out of Trixie's mane

"A note? What does it say?!" Trixie asked with nervousness

"It says:

_Dear Trixie,_

_Sweet heart I know you might find it strange when you awake and I am not in the house or ponyville so I left you this note to tell you that I went to Canterlot, but I should be back in town around midday to pick you up, and Twi if she wants to come, so we can go visit Princess Celestia._

_Love you always,_

_Blitz_

"Okay so what time is it,... Oh it's about midday now, I wonder if he will actually come by or if he forgot to come get us." Trixie said/asked (to) Twilight

"Trixie calm down! I am sure he will come and get us, if not just you." Twi placated to her.

"Thanks Twilight I needed that." Trixie said, thanking Twi for calming her down

"You're welcome Trixie, sooooo..." said Twilight as she gave Trixie an asking look

"What?" Trixie asked Twilight unsure of what she was asking

"...what is the game that you have planned today?" She said answering Trixie's question and finishing her own

"Well we were going to gather the other and maybe the townsfolk and organize a massive game tournament, but since it's already 12:01 pm, we won't be able to do all of it so we will do it but with only enough activities to meet everyponies' needs/wants." She replied

Meanwhile at SugarCube Corner

{ringing of a bell, and a door opening and closing}

"Hey Pinkie! wheres Mr. And Mrs. Cake?" Blitz asked Pinkie Pie as he came into the store

"Oh hi Blitz!" Pinkie replied before popping up behind him and hugging him tightly "I don't know, why what da ya need?" She asked as she released Blitz from her embbrace

"Well do you have any large chocolate cakes? I wanted to surprise Trixie and Twilight." Blitz asked and stated his reason

"Yes let me just go to the back and get it." She answered him

"Okay Pinkie I'll be out here." Blitz said to her as he took a seat at a table

(A few minutes later)

"Okay here ya go Blitz!"

"Ok, thanks Pinkie!"

"You're welcome"

"Well I'll see you later Pinkie"

"Oki Doki Loki!" She said as she gleefully walked back to the kitchen humming a happy tune

Back with Twi and Trixie

"Ok I'm gonna kill him if he is not here by-

[Flash]{teleportation sound}

-nevermind." Trixie said finishing her statement

"Blitz it's 12:46, you said you'd be here to get us by noon, where have you been?" Twi asked him

"Oh! [blushes] I forgot to check the time before I went to visit Pinkie." Blitz said as he scratched the back of his head while levitating over to him a box

"Blitz what's in the box?" Trixie asked noticing the box first

"Huh? What bo- -oh! That box. So yeah what's in it Blitz" Twi asked then questioned with curiosity

"Well its just a small gift for all that you two have done for me since I came to Equestria." Blitz said as he opened the box revealing the chocolate cake inside

"(gasps) Ste-Blitz! [blushes]" Twi and Trixie said simultaneously

"You're welcome girls. So are y'all ready to go or do y'all need a minute?" He asked them while putting the cake in the house where spike or pinkie won't find it.

"No we're ready." The two of them replied as they boarded the chariot

"Ok we're ready to go." Blitz told the two chariot pulling guards after he was seated

Halfway to Canterlot...

"Hey Blitz?" Asked Trixie

"Yes Trixie?" He replied

"Um what do think the princess wants to talk to us about?" She asked

"Frankly I have no idea, other than she wants to know more about past and/or world and probably our relationship." He replied with a unsure look on his face

"Well whatever the princess has to talk about its probably important." Twilight said sorta out of the blue

"Well yeah, but there is one question that I am definitely going to ask her when go see her." He said aloud

"Okay, and what would that be?" Twi asked curiously

"Well it would be on the subject of male alicorns." He stated blatantly to her

"Why?" Twi asked him with a questioning look all over her face

"Because.." He stated

"Because why?" She asked again

"Because I need to know a couple of things and I think only she can answer them, {her sister may also know but I won't bother her for now at least}." He stated saying the last part in a low murmuring voice

"What was that last part?" Twi asked with a slight attitude in her voice

"Oh nothing Twilight." Blitz respond sarcastically

"Suuuurrrre it wasn't" Twi shot back before the both of them got a glare from Trixie to cut it out

"If you two are done arguing we're here" Trixie said as she jumped down from them chariot followed by Blitz and Twilight

"Okay thank you sirs" Twi said to the guards before they pulled off

"Okay so where are we going first?" Blitz asked

"How about we go to see the princess then explore" Twilight suggested

"Yeah let's just go with Sparkle's plan" Trixie said agreeing w/ Twi

So they started for the castle with Twi leading the way and Blitz and Trixie walking side-by-side

As they walked through the city in the direction of the castle Blitz began to noticed he was getting odd looks from the residents

"I wonder why they keep looking at us like that, it's kinda starting to put me on edge" Blitz said to Trixie in a low voice

"They're probably just shocked to see a male alicorn more than likely" Trixie replied reassuringly

"Okay we're here" Twi announced to the duo as they came up behind her

The guards let us in, and one of them escorted us to the throne room

"The princess will see you now" he said before returning to his post

The trio entered the throne room to see Princess Celestia having a conversation with a mare but they couldn't identify her from the entrance so they proceeded further in

** Blitz's POV**

The room was like that of the show with huge stained glass windows adorning its walls

"Hello princess" I said without hesitation while bowing, Trixie and Twi did the same

"You may rise, and hello to you too" she replied as she turned around

"So princess, what is it that you wanted us to come to Canterlot for? Other than to see it and wonder around the city" I asked in a way that to me sounded respectful, but for some reason set Twi off 'til the princess hushed her rant

"No need to get upset my faithful student even though your friend is alittle blunt with his questions" she stated

"There is someone that would like to introduce to you..." She started before the mare we saw earlier came from behind her

Her coat was dark blue, her mane and tail were like a starry night sky and she had black neck piece and tiara, she also had a cutie mark of a crescent moon on her flank(s)

"...my sister Princess Luna" she finished

We bowed and then rose and looked at the princess of the night

"HOW NICE IT IS TO MEET YOU ALL!" She said in a very loud, booming voice

"Well princess you sure have nice pair of lungs but could you please turn down the volume?" I asked nicely

"WHAT?!" The princess asked

"Sister he is just asking for to quiet down your voice, you're gonna make him go deaf if you keep that up." Princess Celestia said to Luna in nice tone

"Okay sister I'll try, but only cause you asked me to" she stated to Celestia

"So you are the male alicorn my sister was talking to me about earlier" Luna said to me as she circled me examining me and getting in my face slightly

"Yes, yes I am but, I wanted to ask you a question princess." I said cautious not to set her off

"Okay what is it?" She asked while stopping her circling and looking me dead in the face/eyes

"Well I actually wanted ask you without the other hearing so I will have to whisper it." I said to her as quietly as I carefully approached her

"Um what is it that you were looking for? and were there ever any male alicorns, besides myself in Equestria?" I asked her in a whispery voice

"To answer your first question, thats personal ,and for the second I don't think so, why?" She responded back

"Just asking" I answered her before backing away from her

Meanwhile w/Princess Celestia, Twilight, and Trixie

**Trixie's POV**

"So Trixie, I understand that you and Blitz Minder have been keeping an eye on my student." Celestia said out of the blue

"Yes, we have we've been using cloaked camera-bots to make sure she doesn't spill the beans about our special time together" I stated to the princess

"Wait! So you two have been watching me?" Twi said in utter shock

"Well yes but we only monitor the library and the town, but not your room" I placated to her

"Well ok as long as he doesn't be a pervert with it I am okay with it" Twi said back to me

"Well I don't think he would do that behind my back, he loves me too much to betray my trust, plus I've figured out that he doesn't trust others easily" I said to Twilight and The Princess

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**again sorry for the delay I have school work and home work to deal with **

**well see eyes when I post again **


	10. Special Announcement

Attention Readers!

I am sorry for not posting, life has just been hectic

i have AP Calculus, and other classes and I'm also participating in a lot of school events

again sorry for not posting and I promise I'll get one or two up when I have the time


	11. A talk with Luna

**The Life of Blitz Minder**

by .779

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro/Lauren Faust's - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I own the Mane 6, sunset shimmer, the great and powerful Trixie, the princesses, and any other characters except for my OC's. Also I do not own Nyx she belongs to Pen-Stroke

* * *

**Authors notes: I am sorry readers for not updating I have been busy with life things**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A talk walk with Luna**

* * *

**Inside Canterlot Castle...**

**Blitz Minder's POV**

"So princess-

"Please call me Luna" She asked politely (though she kinda interrupted me)

-Okay Luna, um what do you wanna do and/or talk about while we wait for our friends to finish their private discussion?" I asked her

"How about if we go for a stroll and talk?" she asked

"Uh... sure just let me tell Trixie, Twilight, and your sister that we-

"No I think I should tell my sister" she stated blatantly (again cutting me off)

-(Ugh...) fine lets just split up the task" ( as long as Trixie doesn't feel like I'm cheating or trying to I don't half care about doing this)

**Princess Luna's POV**

(Why is he making that face all of a-

...yes I love you too sweet heart [smooch] well I'll see ya later" I heard him saying to Trixie which cut off my train of thought

"Um... Luna... Princess Luna... Equestria to Princess Luna" he said

"Huh" I said in a slight daze

"They said we go as long as wee don't try anything crazy or do something stupid" he told me in response to my obviously questioning tone

"Oh okay, talk to you later sister" I said as we left the room

**In the halls of Canterlot Castle..**

**Blitz Minder's POV**

"So Luna whats on your mind?" I asked her

"Not much mostly stuff too _personal_ to share with others" she said in response

_"_Hmmm hey Luna how about we go to the gardens and talk there?" I suggested since it seemed like the quietest place nearby

_ "U_h sure just I have one question" she asked

"Okay so what is it" I asked her

"Um can it wait 'til we are in the gardens?" she asked

"Uh okay" I responded which was then followed by us walking in what felt like an awkward silence for about 10-30 mins

**Meanwhile...**

**Twilight's POV**

"So princess what is with your sister today? I mean I'm not trying to be rude but-

"Why was she examining Blitz so...so thoroughly?" Trixie asked (cutting off my sentence)

"Well actually I don't actually know but my guess is its just curiosity ( or she interested in him)" Princess Celestia stated in response to the duos question

**Back with Blitz and Luna in the Garden**

**Blitz's POV  
**

We were sitting (well more or less laying) on the grass and I wanted to know what Luna's question, but for some reason I had the feeling she was hiding something so I asked

"So um... Luna?" I asked

"Yes" she said looking up

"What was your question from early that you wanted to wait til we got out here to asked?" I asked

"Well all i wanted to know was, how do you see me?" she asked

"Well in lame-mens terms I see you as a per- pony who I can depend on and also a potentially good friend

"Oh... well thats good to know though I think we should be getting back I think your marefriend, Twilight Sparkle, and my sister should be done right about now"

"Okay lets head back" I said before being stopped by Luna

"Hows 'bout I just teleport us back?" she asked/offered

"I'm okay with it" I responded back with a hug

"Whoa! careful you almost made me fall over" she said with a fit of the giggles before we teleported back

{teleport sound}[flash] "We're back" I said

"Yes we can see that Blitz, now are you ready to get some sleep its almost our bedtime" Trixie asked me

"Okay let the guard show you three to your rooms" Princess Celestia said as a guard came to take us to our rooms

"Okay night Princess Celestia, night Princess Luna" wee all said as we left for our rooms

Our Rooms were all connected by two bathrooms. Me and Trixie shared one room and Twilight had the other one.

"Okay night every pony" I said

"Night Blitz!" Twi said before she closed her door

"Night sweet heart [kisses blitz]" Trixie said and did before turning over to go to sleep

Then the only sound was of the night time critters and the guards footsteps

* * *

**Sorry for the late post just been busy**

**P.S. the () meant a thought in this chapter**

**Again sorry for the wait**


	12. Celestia's Question

**The Life of Blitz Minder**

by .779

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro/Lauren Faust's - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I own the Mane 6, sunset shimmer, the great and powerful Trixie, the princesses, and any other characters except for my OC's. Also I do not own Nyx she belongs to Pen-Stroke

* * *

**Authors notes: I am sorry readers for not updating I have been busy with life things**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Celestia's Question**

* * *

**11:02 p.m...**

Princess Celestia has awoken an hour early than normal and decides to go and ask Blitz some more... In depth questions about his world. She was walking down the corridor that leads to Blitz and Trixie's room when she heard noises coming from within the room..

"Ahh! Blitz yes right there!...Um Trixie are you completely sure the Princessses won't be curious about why we or the room smell like sex?... Ohh Blitz, there's no need to worry I'm sure they won't mind as long as we clean up afterwards...Okay if you say so..."

{knock, knock}

"Hold on a sec, please" Trixie Exclaimed {shuffling and shifting}

"Okay you can come in." Blitz said

Celestia calmed her '_I know what you two were doing in here look' _and opened the door to see a slightly sUrprised Trixie and Blitz Minder

"Oh! It's you princess, we were worried one/some of the guards had heard us or we had...

Celestia silenced his rambling by raising her hoof then spoke

"No just me, I actually had came to your room to talk to Blitz but it seems that you two are busy so I will just be taking my leave now." Celestia said as she turned about and began to walk out the door.

"Celestia...I mean princess, It's fine you can ask whatever it is you need"

"Well okay then, I wanted to know what you and my sister, Princess luna were discussing when you left the throne room?"

"Well she did ask how I saw her, though I am still a bit perplexed as to why I don't think she likes me in that way so I answered simply, she is a nice per- pony to be around or to be friends with, Why do you ask?"

"Well because she circled you a little and actually agreed to go on a walk with somepony just cause let alone go to the gardens with them."

"And what exactly were you both doing the entire time you two were alone together?!" Trixie asked

"Not much other than small talk and quietly listening to nature"

"Oh okay then, as long as that's all then it's fine"

"Well okay then night you two, oh and Blitz just fair warning Luna may come into your dream world so just be prepared she normally just visits ponies who are having bad dreams but just in case." Celestia said as she left the room closing the door with her magic.

"Well I better get some sleep while I can" Celestia said to herself before teleporting to her room and getting in bed and dozing off.

**Back with Blitz and Trixie...**

"Well good night Trixie"

"Night Blitz"

* * *

Well here's anoth down only 200+ more chapters to type up and this fanfic will be done

**Please review**


End file.
